The PowerPuff Girls: Broly's Revenge
by Digimon Emperor X
Summary: Broly is back and mad as hell! After being taken down by Ms. Keane; Broly wants revenge and he'll kill the entire city to get his vengence! But all is not well, as Bubbles tries to tangle with her fear of the psychotic Saiyan. Even with help, can they take Broly down this time? And what's Ms. Keane's secret to beating this homicidial psychopathic blood-thirsty beheamot?
1. Uneasiness

The PowerPuff Girls: Broly's Revenge

By: DMEX

_Nadda is mine, __**NOW CAN YOU DIG THAT!**_

Ch. 1

Uneasiness

Narrator: The City of Townsville! -Is preparing their young ones for bed. And what better place for that to happen than in the house of Professor Utonium?

-PPG's Room-

Prof. Utonium: Bubbles? Why are you hiding under the covers?

Bubbles: 'cause I'm scared…

Buttercup: You think that the Boogeyman is coming ta get ya?

Bubbles (quietly): No…

Blossom: Buttercup, why do you have to be so insensitive?

Prof. Utonium: You've been having a few nightmares in the last week. What's making you so frightened?

Bubbles: (inaudible)

Buttercup: Are you scared of the groundhog on the Lottery tickets?

Blossom: No, Buttercup; that's Elmer.

Buttercup: Oh, yeh, that's right…

Prof. Utonium: Come one Bubbles, it can't be that bad…

Bubbles: It's worse than you think.

Blossom: Is it HIM? Or Mister Mime?

Bubbles (loudly): _**IT'S BROLY!**_

_Lightening strikes in the background_

Buttercup: I forgot all about that guy… I'd be scared of him too…

Blossom: It's understandable, especially with what we went through.

Prof. Utonium: Broly? Who's that? Some sort of movie monster or something.

Blossom: Oh, no Professor. He's a _**REAL LIFE MONSTER!**_

Buttercup: Yeh, that guy is a stone cold psychopath…

(vivid memories play in Bubbles' mind)

_Bubbles screams in horror_

Prof. Utonium: Now, now, Bubbles… I can assure you that "Broly" guy can't hurt you…

Bubbles: I have a bad feeling that I can't shake.

Prof. Utonium: Well, it's extremely unlikely, seeing as Ms. Keane took him down. (Though I've still no idea how she did it…)

(Dr. Utonium turns out the light but leaves the door open a bit, just enough to where the hall light shows, then leaves the room)

-Townsville Dump-

Narrator: Meanwhile at the Townsville Dump…

(some beastly growl was heard)

_Something or someone for that matter is covered in filth, but all you can see is it's very muscular arm raising up from the filth…_

*: Kak- (pant) -kar- (groan) -ot!

(it passes out from excessive pain)

Narrator: Something about that pile of filth is familiar…

-Pokey Oaks Kindergarten-

Narrator: The next day-

_Children are playing while Ms. Keane is doing some sort of paperwork. The ground seems to be rumbling…_

Mitch: Is it me or are we having an earthquake?

Blossom: I think it's the construction workers across the street from us. They were fixing some sort of problem with the road.

Bubbles (thinking): I can think of something else that's doing it…

Ms. Keane: Those lousy workers! I can't believe we have to have school while they're renovating next door…

(meanwhile at the dump)

_beastly roar and a savage scream is heard_

*: _**KAKAROT!**_

(Someone covered in the filth has vivid memories of Ms. Keane and Broly for some reason)

_Ms. Keane: I want to hear it one last time before I die…_

_Broly laughs manically_

_Broly: So you've realized that resistance is futile? Very well… I'll humor you before I kill you…_

_(explosion)_

*: _**KAKAROT! RACHEL!**_

(the thing turns Super Saiyan and the filth burns into nothingness)

Narrator: _**OH, NO! NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT THIS VILE UNSPEAKABLE VILLIAN!**_

To be continued!


	2. The Monster is Reawakened

The PowerPuff Girls: Broly's Revenge

By: DMEX

Ch. 2

The Monster is Reawakened

Narrator: **_OH NO! NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT THIS VILE UNSPEAKABLE VILLAIN!_**

(meanwhile, not far from there, in the Gangreen Gang's Shack)

The ground is rumbling as the Gangreen Gang were playing Texas Hold 'em

Ace: Full House! Pay up, Big Billy!

Big Billy: Duh, okay Ace.

(the shack starts rumbling as the Poker Table flies up and falls, putting Big Bill through it and on the floor)

Ace: Wha da hell is goin' on?

Snake (scared): I think itsssssssss and earthquake, Accccccccccccccce!

Ace: Dere ain't been an earthquake in Townsville since 1979. We betta check it out.

Grubber: **_*PTTT?*_**

Ace: Yes, Grubba. Even you. Hey, Lil Arturo, get Big Billy up.

Lil Arturo: Yeh, Boss.

Big Billy (pained): I'm okay, bouss.

(they head out with baseball bats huddled in a group)

Ace: Be on da look out fo anyding unusual.

Lil Arturo: Does dat guy count?

_This monstrous individual glares at the Gangreen Gang with some sort of angry glare_

Ace: You've got ta be freakin' kiddin' me. Not dat guy!

*: You green vermin are still alive? That means I get to have more fun in torturing you.

Big Billy: You know dis guy?

Ace: **_DUDES! DAT'S BROLY! DA GUY WHO KILLED US DA LAST TIME HE WUZ HERE!_**

Broly has that "I'm gonna kill you" murderous smile on his face

Broly: Time for me to take out the little green trash!

_Broly rushes at them beheads Snake. Then he uses an energy blast and shoots it at Big Billy's massive gut and it kills him instantly. He grabs Grubber and tears him in half. Broly then punts Lil Arturo into the sun. Ace runs for cover_

Ace: I cant believe dat homicidal maniac is back!

(Ace looks both ways)

Ace: Looks like he'll neva find me in here.

Broly: You wanna bet?

(Pans to the sky as an explosion is soon heard)

Broly: Did you actually think you could hide from me?

_Broly glares at the City of Townsville_

Broly: I think I'll go take my anger out on Townsville.

Narrator: **_NO! NOT THAT! NOT TOWNSVILLE-_**

(Broly uses Gigantic Meteor and kills the Narrator)

_Broly laughs evilly as he flies into Townsville_

(It was just like last time, the citizens of Townsville were going about their day without a care in the world. Except now, Broly has come back and he's angrier than before. Broly happens to find himself inside Townsville City Hall: the Mayor's Office to be exact)

-Mayor's Office-

Mayor: Ms. Bellum, did you schedule someone to see me?

Ms. Bellum: Not that I can-

(Ms. Bellum cringes at the sight of Broly)

Ms. Bellum: **_MAYOR! THAT GUY IS-_**

Broly: You'd be wise not to finish that remark!

Mayor: Do you know this man, Ms. Bellum?

Ms. Bellum: I'd never forget a face like his! **_MAYOR, GET THE POWERPUFF GIRLS! TELL THEM IT'S URGENT!_**

Broly: Bring them here! **_SO I CAN KILL THEM!_**

(Broly loads an energy ball)

Broly: **_IN THE MEANTIME, I'LL TAKE OUT THE GARBAGE!_**

Mayor: Well now, that's something useful!

_The Mayor hands Broly a full trash bag, not realizing the severity of the situation_

Mayor: The Dumpster is just outside, in the side of the alley. You see, Ms. Bellum; this man isn't out to hurt anyone; he just wants a job. And Garbage Day is just around the corner.

(pan outside Townsville City Hall as a massive energy explosion is heard as it takes out the front of the building. Broly puts the now dead Mayor in the dumpster. He has that murderous smirk on his face)

Broly: Trash day is just around the corner, Mayor!

_Broly slams Ms. Bellum against the wall. She cringes and weeps_

Broly: What can I say? Sucks to be you doesn't it, Sarah!

Ms. Bellum (tearfully): **_PLEASE SPARE ME!_**

Broly: Is that another word for coffin?

(punts her in the skull)

Broly: I'm going to enjoy this.

-Pokey Oak's Kindergarten-

_Hotline buzzes_

Blossom: **_YES, MAYOR?_**

(garbled woman's voice)

Blossom: Ms. Bellum? What happened?!

(back at the Mayor's Office)

Ms. Bellum (worn out): *hhf* He's *gag* back. Broly. Take him **_*KOFF!*_** out!

(Hangs up phone. Ms. Bellum coughs up blood and falls down flat on the floor, face down)

Ms Bellum (thinking): _Just you wait, Broly! The PowerPuff Girls are gonna take you down, just like last time-_

(Ms. Bellum dies in a matter of seconds)

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Bubbles' Worst Nightmare

The PowerPuff Girls: Broly's Revenge

By: DMEX

Ch. 3

Bubbles' Worst Nightmare

(Blossom hangs up the phone with a shocked, yet horrified look on her face)

Buttercup: What's with that look?

Blossom: This can't be… I just can't figure it out… How did he survive?

_The classroom goes silent_

Blossom: I hate to break the news, but Broly is back and he's more dangerous than ever.

_Bubbles screams in horror_

Mitch: **_ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDIN' ME?!_**

Princess (mocking Southern accent): Well, honay; you only brought this on yerselves.

Elmer: How can you say that?

Princess (talks normal): I seem to remember **_YOU_** trying to give him a peace offer in paste!

Elmer: It was a worth a try…

(flashback)

_Broly is strangling Princess Morebucks by her throat. You can hear her gagging._

_Broly: Now die! Shamefully!_

_Elmer taps Broly on his leg (he's so short compared to him, what else can he do?)_

_Elmer: You oughta find something nicer to do. I got a can of paste we can eat?_

_Broly: You little runt, who the hell do you think you are?!_

_Elmer: Well, it's better than hurting people._

_Broly glares at the can of paste. Broly has that sickening smile on his face. He grabs the can of paste then dumps it on Elmer. It hardens quickly. He tosses Princess Morebucks dead carcass out the window like yesterday's garbage. Broly makes an energy ball_

_Broly: Paste makes waste! And my specialty just happens to be waste management!_

_(Broly blasts Elmer and it kills him instantly)_

(end flashback)

Bubbles: **_I DON'T WANNA DIE!_**

Blossom: I know it's scary Bubbles, but someone has got to stop this guy before he wreaks havoc on Townsville.

Ms. Keane: **_THAT DOES IT!_**

(kicks her desk down. Children have shocked looks on their faces)

Ms. Keane: Broly made it personal when he came here last, and I'm going to make sure he **_NEVER_** comes back again!

Buttercup: Wait, you wanna stand and fight?

Ms. Keane: You bet your rear ends I do!

Bubbles: But Ms. Keane, what can you possibly do?

Ms. Keane: You mean you don't remember?

*: **_WHAT ARE YOU DOING, RACHEL! THAT'S SUICIDE!_**

Ms Keane: Stay out of this, King Kai! This is personal!

King Kai: **_NO! _**I absolutely **_FORBID IT!_**

Ms. Keane: And you want the girls to suffer at his hands?!

King Kai: Well, when you put it that way; I guess we need all the help we can get.

Buttercup: **_SCREW THIS! I'M GONNA GO FIGHT HIM NOW!_**

Bubbles: But we don't even know where he's at.

Buttercup: He's a 7 foot psychopath wearing a garter, Bubbles! He's not that hard to miss!

Ms. Keane: Children, hide in the cellar. He can't find you there.

Mary: We don't have a csheller.

(what looks to be a normal everyday cow print long rectangular rug is a trap door opens where Ms. Keane's desk stood before she kicked it down.)

Ms. Keane: I'm always prepared for the worst.

(kids hop in there. It was surprisingly roomy for a short drop)

Ms. Keane: Stay here until I come back here.

(Trap door shuts)

Ms. Keane: Now then, I need to change my clothes.

Bubbles: What? Why?

Blossom: There's no time for that.

Ms. Keane: Something to stick it to Broly, if you know what I'm getting at Bubbles?

Bubbles: Hmm?

(vivid memories play in Bubbles mind. Bubbles blushes a bright red)

Buttercup: Stop thinking about boys, Bubbles!

Bubbles: **_AM NOT! _**I just remembered something a bit embarrassing…

-Meanwhile, somewhere in sky, around the Townsville-Citysville bridge area-

(a young adult male wearing what looks to be Piccolo's Gi is speeding at top speed)

*: Hm? That can't be! That power can't be here! Not in a place like Townsville-

(chopper approaches)

Officer (on bullhorn): This is a no fly zone! Land now or you will be arrested in detained!

*: Sorry about that. I'll land right now.

(lands on Townsville side of the bridge)

*: Forgot Citysville has a disdain for guys like us. At least I won't have to deal with that in Townsville.

_The young man looks around and sees the destruction_

*: If it's who I **_THINK_** it is, then Townsville is in some serious trouble.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Gohan's Embarrassing Moment

The PowerPuff Girls: Broly's Revenge

By: DMEX

Ch. 4

Gohan's Embarrassing Moment

_The young man looks around and sees the destruction_

*: If it's who I **_THINK_** it is, then Townsville is in some serious trouble.

_The young man surveys the area, but sees nothing more than destruction, blood and brutality at it's finest. He finds himself at Townsville City Hall. There, he finds Ms. Bellum. Sadly, she's dead_

*: He's gone too far! Of all the things for him to do, this is unforgiving!

_His anger reaches to it's boiling point until-_

Buttercup: **_HEY YOU! DID YOU DO THIS?!_**

(the young man turns around)

*: No. It was him…

_That's when the girls and Ms. Keane saw the most saddening sight…_

Blossom: no… It can't be…

Buttercup: Not Ms. Bellum…

Bubbles (tearing up): She's not-

*: It's already too late. Sorry.

(Bubbles wails loudly)

Ms. Keane: That no good son of a-

*: I'm here to take him down.

Ms. Keane: We're going to do the same thing.

*: Good. My name is Gohan.

Buttercup: I'm gonna make him pay for this…

**_(EXPLOSION)_**

Gohan: We better get a move on. Looks like Broly's at it again.

_The girls fly off but-_

Gohan: Pardon me, but you wouldn't happen to know how to fly?

Ms. Keane: No. Why? Do you?

Gohan: Yes.

Ms. Keane: So grab on to me.

Gohan (blushes a bright red): uh… Where exactly am I supposed to do that?

Ms. Keane: Belly. **_AND NOTHING ELSE!_**

Gohan (blushed a brighter red, embarrassed): **_I'M NOT THAT KIND OF GUY!_**

Ms. Keane: What's wrong? I thought you were into girls with short hair.

Gohan (embarrassed): How'd you know?

Ms. Keane: You were eyeing me up.

Gohan (thinking): _You'd do the same thing if you were in my position right now. I'm the one who has to see you in that attire._

(Gohan clutches Ms. Keane's belly region)

Gohan: Are you sure about this?

Ms. Keane: Why?

Gohan: In case someone sees you?

Ms. Keane: Look, the only people still alive are my kindergarten kids, and they're in a trap door made for survival emergencies.

Gohan: **_YOU'RE A TEACHER?!_**

Ms. Keane: You mean you couldn't tell?

Gohan: No.

Ms. Keane: It's what I'm wearing isn't it?

Gohan (quietly): How'd you guess…

Ms. Keane: A woman has her ways of knowing.

Gohan (thinking): _I feel so dirty right now… But I have to fly her over, so I better suck it up and just do it._

(Gohan gently levitates, then boosts off with Ms. Keane in his arms)

Gohan (thinking): _I **REALLY HOPE** Mom and Videl don't find out about this or they'll kill me for this, later._

To be continued!


End file.
